


Stale Soda

by Roarwyvern



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Stalking, That boy ain't right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roarwyvern/pseuds/Roarwyvern
Summary: Kazuichi Soda has hit a rough patch in his life after The Tragedy that never seemed to go away. Even after all of the things that had happened, his obsession with Sonia Nevermind persisted, and it would reach new, disturbing heights.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Spite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> I decided to make another Danganronpa story, this time with multiple chapters! It is about a character's unhinged obsession with another character and how it affects the people around them, so you might know where this is going.
> 
> I plan on making a good ending to the story.

The horrific time of The Tragedy came and went.

Four years after The Tragedy, the former Remnants of Despair were cleared to leave the island under supervision and monitoring.

They were not sure how they would get their lives back together but it was something that they all wanted.

For everything to go back to normal again.

But for one guy, Kazuichi Soda, normal isn’t exactly something that he wanted to go back to.

Kazuichi Soda was an ultimate, but he sure didn’t feel like it. 

Sure, he had friends. Everyone who was on the island with him was his friend, but he was the friend that he felt nobody really liked. He would always feel jealous that some of his former classmates found partners, while he never found anyone like that.

His jealousy grew every few months, when the former Class 77-B threw a small reunion party to see how everyone was. The Future Foundation still wanted to keep tabs on the class and the parties were a decent way for them to find out. Not everyone came to some of these gatherings.

Kazuichi didn’t feel like going to all of them, due to the fact that his classmates were seemingly more well off than he was. 

Kazuichi could never hold a job. The jobs he was able to get were short lived because he was fired from them in weeks, due to the fact that he was constantly daydreaming and never finished his work on time, if at all.

Everyone else had at least some form of income, but Kazuichi kept mooching off of Hajime to be able to survive day to day in his parent’s old house. Hajime got a decent office job with the Future Foundation, so the arrangement worked for a time.

Hajime wishes Kazuichi would find a way to get his own income though.

Kazuichi didn’t like normal, because it constantly reminded him of how much of a loser he was.

He did try to get his life together, he really did try, he thinks, but he could never catch a break. He did all of the therapy and the work needed to get him cleared from the island to go back to society, but he wasn’t prepared for the challenges of adulthood that awaited him following the departure from the island.

During the next little reunion party, everything goes how it usually does. Hiyoko bullies him, Mahiru calls him unreliable, and the rest of the class just looks at him and talks about him with such abject pity due to the fact that out of all the people to have failed in life it would be him, and even as it seemed everyone else had their own little gigs going on, even if it wasn’t really that big of a deal, Kazuichi had nothing going for him and that left him feeling hopeless and depressed.

No way could he ever be good enough for the girl of his dreams.

Sonia Nevermind or “Miss Sonia.” as he called her was his dream girl ever since the simulation. He kept making advances towards her even though she was not interested in him.

He would try so hard to be a nice guy but he never was able to get her. Sonia would rather be around a guy he never really liked, Gundham Tanaka.

He would hang out with Hajime and Fuyuhiko the most, considering they were his closest friends within the group.

It was true that the three got along fine, but Fuyuhiko especially had expressed a strained tolerance towards Kazuichi’s antics.

At one point during the party, the three of them were talking, and suddenly Kazuichi talked about Sonia and how much he wanted her to be his girlfriend.

“Let it go man, she doesn’t fucking want you. Why the hell are you still chasing after her?” Fuyuhiko said, clearly annoyed.

“Look, I know one day it will happen, right guys?” Kazuichi said, grinning widely, seemingly oblivious to the comment.

“I think you should focus on what you're good at. I think there are a couple auto body shops around here and you can make a decent living. Make something awesome and you might find yourself in a good spot. Maybe good enough to get off my payroll.” Hajime told him.

“I don’t know what to do with that though, I’m out of ideas.” Kazuichi said.

“You gotta think of something somehow, look, just stop thinking about girls and focus on getting a job that you can actually hold on to. Especially Sonia, you can’t keep living a fantasy, this has been going on for how long and you're so goddamn fixated on her, just know that you aren’t the guy for her. Once, you’ve made it, you can try finding someone else.” Fuyuhiko said.

“But you got your dream girl! Why can’t I get mine?” Kazuichi whined in response.

“Well that’s life! Get fucking used to it.”

“B-but” Kazuichi tried to say something, but he was spluttering incomprehensible noises before Fuyuhiko spoke up again.

“Besides Peko came back here, I didn’t really want her to come back that time, I sent her away, because I wanted her to live her life and be happy without me. She deserved to broaden her world and find herself because she never got the opportunity to do that before. Since I'm the boss of the clan, I had the authority to set her free. It was a hard decision and fucking hell it sucked honestly, that time, when she wasn’t around. I just found comfort in the fact that I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought that her life if it was separate from mine would be way better than having her chained to me. She came back but I never expected she would say that she liked me and ask me out on a date. I remember crying like a little boy in her arms when I finally got her to realize how much she meant to me.” Fuyuhiko explained. 

“Considering how much you spoil her these days I bet Peko’s super proud of herself that she decided to come back to you.” Hajime said, with a sly grin.

“About damn time.” Fuyuhiko replied. “You got a problem with that?”

“I just think maybe she doesn’t need that many stuffed animals.” Hajime told him.

“Shut the fuck up Hajime.” Fuyuhiko said, without any real anger in his voice.

“Hey Fuyuhiko, I just want to know, how did it feel when Peko came back? Like what’s the story behind it?” Kazuichi suddenly asked.

“You really wanna know huh? Yeah, I guess I can tell you guys. But we might be here for a while.” Fuyuhiko said. 

As the three of them listened to Fuyuhiko’s story, the party soon ended after that, and everyone said their respective goodbyes.

Kazuichi Soda, could admit that his life wasn’t all bad, but his constant joblessness and the fact that all of his friends looked down on him made him hate his life.

All his life people constantly looked down on him. Bullied at school, bullied at home, there was no escape. Kazuichi’s father was never really a father to him and he never felt that his dad actually cared about him. Even now, he could never escape the feeling that his friends and everyone he knew thought he was beneath them. Those feelings were magnified when he was in despair and he once lashed out at others this way.

Kazuichi Soda still hates himself, and still thinks everyone else must hate him too.

It seemed there was still some despair left after all.

He drove back to his parent’s old house, where he still lived.

Kazuichi started thinking to himself.

What if? He was tired of living this way? What if he actually got what he wanted and was not afraid of others? He knew the things he wanted, He knew that Sonia was way out of his league but he desired her. He desired respect, and what better way to get respect than to finally win over Sonia, no matter what it took? Imagine if after all the pining he finally got his dream girl! Everyone would finally see his worth!

If he were to get Sonia to finally be his, he would have to get rid of his competition.

Gundham Tanaka.

Kazuichi always thought of him as a freak and a weirdo. 

“How could she pick him over me?” Kazuichi thought bitterly. 

He would constantly sing her praises and Gundham did not put in as much effort as Kazuichi did to impress her. Kazuichi could not understand why she would constantly reject his advances.

The two were never really on good terms and Kazuichi didn’t like the fact that Sonia preferred Gundham over him. So, in order to get closer to Sonia he decided that he would find a way to get Gundham away from her by any means necessary.

Kazuichi grinned evilly as he thought up a plan that just might work.

“Finally.” he said to himself.

“I will get what I deserve.”


	2. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than a month since I updated this.
> 
> Here is the next chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Kazuichi Soda did not show up for the next class reunion.

The other people that attended didn’t pay too much attention. It was normal for people to skip the reunion parties.

The others had no idea that Kazuichi was planning something nefarious.

He was holed up in his room all the time, creating a machine. This machine would help him get closer to Sonia, or so he thought.

Nobody heard from him in a very long time.

Nobody knew he was making weapons again.

He liked that.

He believed he had nothing. Society had rejected him and given him nothing. 

Nothing but Sonia.

After all, a man is the most dangerous when he believes he has nothing to lose and everything to gain.

So, Kazuichi decided that in order to come closer to his goal he had to kill Gundham Tanaka. But how would he be able to do it? There is no way that Gundham would fall for a trap that he would set. Or would he?

Kazuichi decided that he would write a letter to Gundham. He would say that he just wanted to “talk.” He buttered up Gundham in the letter, hoping that would encourage him to accept the meeting. He didn’t know where exactly Tanaka lived, so he asked his friends.

His friends were fools, but through no fault of their own. They had no idea what Kazuichi was planning and they believed he was no longer capable of killing another person. So, Hajime told him where Gundham was living now. It did seem strange, since the two never really liked each other, but nobody felt like saying anything to Kazuichi about it.

After learning about where Gundham lived, Kazuichi put the letter under his doorstep and waited for a few days.

Gundham was an even bigger fool to agree to the letter stating that they meet at Kazuichi’s house. Even at a time of broad daylight it should have been a bad idea. But they were meeting at night! Things were guaranteed to get ugly that night. But Gundham didn’t know any better, and if he did, he would have balled up the letter and thrown it in the garbage where it belonged. 

After all the years rehabilitating on Jabberwock Island and adapting to society again, Kazuichi shouldn’t be too unreasonable, right?

When Gundham drove up to Kazuichi’s house, the mechanic was waiting to confront him.

“So, what does the tinkerer need that he has summoned me to his dwelling?” Gundham intoned.

“Yeah about that.” Kazuichi started.

“I want to know how you got Miss Sonia to like you? I want to get her to like me.” Kazuichi continued.

“Hmmm, I believe the Dark Queen does find me to her liking. Yes! I believe that I, Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, have found a worthy companion! Fuahahaha!” 

“The fact that you, however, would have a chance is utterly preposterous! Have you not learned?” Gundham added.

Kazuichi didn’t like that answer, for it was just more of Gundham’s dumb blather to him.

“Yeah, I expected that kind of answer.” Kazuichi said.

“It’s not fair, someone like you gets to be around someone like her. You know I just can’t seem to catch a break. I just want one thing to go right in my life, which means you need to step aside! Miss Sonia’s mine now, you hear me?” Kazuichi continued, raising his voice.

“You fool! Do you think a mere tinkerer such as yourself has any sort of right to the Dark Queen? You do not own her! Nobody does!” Gundham said in a booming voice.

“Fine then, I knew you wouldn’t give up that easily. You're going to regret those words when you find out what I have in store for you.” Kazuichi said ominously.

“I will not waste any more of my time on this useless discussion, I want to let you know that I will refuse any request you ask of said useless discussion. Farewell, mortal, for if you bring this up ever again, I will have you feel the wrath of all nine circles of hell at once!” After saying this, Gundham turned to leave.

Then, Kazuichi pulled out the machine he had made in preparation for this event.

“I don’t think we’re finished here yet, you freak.” Kazuichi said in a menacing tone.

Kazuichi then pulled out a giant machine gun that he had to carry with two hands due to the weight. It had sharp, pointed nails as ammo instead of bullets. He pointed the weapon straight at Gundham Tanaka.

“What!?! What kind of infernal contraption is this? Explain yourself now tinkerer!” Gundham said. He was clearly very shocked. He didn’t expect it to go that far.

“It is the last thing you see before you die.” Kazuichi pronounced.

Gundham then released the hamsters in his scarf. He knew exactly what was going to occur next. He made a motion that let the hamsters know to get away from him. They ran out of the house, really quickly.

“Go forth my Dark Devas of Destruction, avenge me! Send forth assistance, if you can! Run!” Gundham said. His voice had a great urgency to it.

“Die, bastard! You won’t get in my way ever again!” Kazuichi roared.

Soon after, before Gundham could react Kazuichi wildly unloaded the gun right at him.

He tried to hold his ground and managed to get himself and his attacker out of the house, but the multitudes of sharp nails dug into his flesh and injured him. Gundham tried desperately to get close to hit him or take his weapon, but Kazuichi managed to keep his distance and kept shooting more and more nails at him. More and more nails embedded themselves into Gundham, and it got to the point where his strength was about to fail, and he decided to hobble away to save himself. 

“Come back here!” Kazuichi yelled, chasing after him. By sheer luck, Gundham hid in a large bush and Kazuichi gave up chasing after him. With his injuries, Kazuichi figured he would just die anyway, there would be no need to put in any more effort than he already had. It was possible he was correct in making that assumption.

“No w-way a mere tinker could defeat the Supreme the su-supreme Overlord of Ice G-Gund-.”

Gundham never got the chance to finish that sentence.

He didn’t get too far at all from the bush when he finally collapsed and bled out on the side of the road. He never moved again.

Kazuichi’s jealousy was what drove him to kill that night. Gundham Tanaka seemed to be dead for real this time.

But there would be no way Gundham’s horrible fate would remain unnoticed, it would only be a matter of time before people would find out what happened to him.

It wasn’t just Kazuichi’s unhealthy obsession with Sonia that would prove disastrous to him.

His irrational indignation with himself and the world would prove to be the thing that would destroy him in the end. But, he would not know that until it was too late.

Kazuichi should have known when he heard screams of terror from a neighbor, that the headlights of her car would reveal his handiwork and he would be exposed.


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Chapter 3 at the same time I made Chapter 2 so they are coming out together.

The first thing Gundham Tanaka saw after the attempt on his life was a flashing light.

He suddenly woke up strapped down on a gurney, with many doctors and nurses talking and shouting over each other, flashing the light in his face to get him to stay conscious for just a little bit longer as they rushed him to the emergency room.

“He’s in critical condition!”

“We're losing him! We're losing him!”

“We can’t save him when he has this many wounds! It’s impossible, nobody would be able to survive an attack like that!”

“Why should we care about a dude like that huh?”

“He is a patient and we will treat him like one! I don’t care who or what he is, he could be a three headed turtle for all I care, we are not in the business of picking and choosing who gets to live or die here!”

“Besides, we're glad we got here when we did, if that person that called 119 would have waited a second longer, he would have been dead already! We haven’t denied help to any patient and we are not starting today! You get it now?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Let’s move it people!”

“Let’s go!”

“Hurry up! Hurry up! If we don’t hurry he won’t have much time left!”

Gundham had no energy to stay awake. The last thing he heard were the voices of the medical personnel before he passed out again. His injuries were so grievous after being attacked, it was a miracle he even survived at all.

A few weeks later he awoke again. 

He was on a hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown, tubes and wires were connected all around him, IV drips had been connected to his body, an oxygen mask on his mouth that was connected to a bulky machine that supplied him air and a heart rate monitor were also running. 

“Ughhhh.” Gundham groaned, as pain surged everywhere in his body. He managed to stay awake this time. He was very out of it, but he was alive.

“U-ummmmm.” a small voice suddenly spoke up in the room. A nurse had entered the room.

“H-hello Gundham. Long time no see.” she said.

She rarely attended the class reunions due to her busy schedule.

“It’s you, the one, the nurse.” Gundham replied weakly.

A doctor suddenly walked into the room.

“Hey Tsumiki! Are you alright in there? Will you be able to take care of the patient?” He said to her.

“Y-yes, doctor! I can take care of the patient! He is going to be okay. I know how to do this! I t-think.” she said.

The doctor left the room after he heard her statement.

It’s nice that Mikan gained some confidence over the years, even if it was just a little.

“I can’t believe this! You had a total of 53 nails in your body, it’s a miracle you're in a hospital and not a morgue. Amazing! I’ve never seen anyone take 53 puncture wounds and still survive! I was able to h-help remove them all, so I hope I did a good enough job, I’m so sorry if I didn’t help out enough for you, but you seem to be awake now so it m-might be good enough.” Mikan said nervously.

“You're v-very lucky.” Mikan continued, “Many of the nails missed your vital organs, and we were only able to find 1 nail in your neck, 1 nail in your lower jaw and no nails anywhere near the top of your head or your brain. The rest of the nails were concentrated around your body, arms and legs. and only 13 out of the 53 nails hit any of your vital organs. We were able to save your life with multiple minimally invasive surgeries. Your recovery should go smoothly, we just need to do more tests, and possibly more surgeries.”

“You saved my life, nurse.” Gundham spoke. He tried to get up, but he found he could not.

“No! Don’t do that! You need to rest! Just lie down and rest okay? I don’t think you will be able to move like you normally would unless you get some more surgery. I think it’s a good idea to give you some more shots for the pain, just to be safe.” Mikan said.

“You need to help me.” Gundham said.

“I am helping you, please rest.”

“No you don’t understand, nurse, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Mikan exclaimed.

“I speak to you today, to talk about a nefarious plot. He who makes machines, the mechanic madman, the tinkerer, is plotting something horrible against the Dark Queen, I must stop him! No matter what!” Gundham said, a new vigor in his voice despite his weakness.

“No! I won’t let you do anything like that! N-not in the condition you're in! I'm so sorry Gundham but it’s not a good idea! I know you want to get better soon, but you need to rest! Please!” Mikan said.

“Perhaps your right, I concede. The Supreme Overlord of Ice should be wise enough to pick his battles.” Gundham said solemnly.

“But you need to tell everyone what I will say, for the tinkerer’s new machine is beyond all comprehension.”

“It is a device that releases metal hell. It is death by ten thousand cuts, It is the Grim Reaper, the menace that steals away souls. It tried to steal my soul away, but even the wicked Grim Reaper could not overcome the might of my superior being!” Gundham said. He tried to look cool but had an obviously pained expression.

“T-then who exactly would do such a thing?” Mikan said.

“The tinkerer, Soda.” Gundham said bitterly.

Mikan recognized the name, “Soda”. It was clear by the reaction on her face.

“Please, I need your help to protect the Dark Queen.” Gundham said.

“Yes! I’ll do anything! What do you want?” Mikan said in response.

“I need you to bring her to me! I know of a place that will keep her safe. The ruler of the house, he leads an army! He has a trained sword. If I send her to them, I believe they would secure her in my stead. She needs to see them! That mechanic maniac cannot be allowed to reach her! There is no telling what manner of atrocities he is willing to commit to fulfill his desires! We may already be too late!” Gundham sat up as he intoned dramatically in an animated speech. The look in his eyes revealed a dead seriousness.

The speech used up Gundham’s remaining energy, and he collapsed on the hospital bed. 

“Oh no!” Mikan wailed, “I told you not to overexert yourself! I need to get the doctor quick!” she then ran out of the room in a hurry.

After a couple hours of tests, shots and medicine, the doctor and his assistants were finished.

“Tsumiki, you're in charge of this patient. He seems to have gotten more stable now, so you watch over him, I have other matters to attend to at the moment.” The doctor said.

“Y-yes doctor.” Mikan said to him.

The doctor and his assistants left the room and Gundham and Mikan were alone again.

“S-so you want me to get Sonia for you? Do you want Hajime to come as well?” 

“Yes, I would like both of them to come.” Gundham said wearily.

“O-okay, I will call them both. I will ask them to report to the hospital right away, patient room 231. I will t-tell them that you are hurt and you specifically requested them.” Mikan told him.

“Thank you.” Gundham said.

“One m-more thing if you don’t mind.”

“Hm?”

“W-would you like your supper tonight? Or are you in no condition to eat?” she asked him.

“Yes, I will indeed dine tonight.” Gundham replied.

In the next few hours he rested and ate his dinner on the bed.

The following hour after that Mikan went back to his room to tell him some news.

“I contacted Sonia and Hajime. T-they should be here, in the morning. They said they are going to leave early to come see you.” Mikan said.

“Thank you, for the great help.” Gundham said.

Mikan smiled and nodded. 

By the time it was morning, Hajime and Sonia had arrived at the hospital. 

They both drove in seperate cars to the hospital.

Luckily for them, Kazuichi did not make any appearances during their trip.

Hajime and Sonia met up in the lobby and went to room 231, the room Mikan told them to go to meet Gundham.

When they finally saw Gundham laying in the hospital bed, they were horrified.

“Oh my god!” Sonia cried. “Gundham what happened? Are you okay?”

“What the hell happened here?” Hajime exclaimed. 

“Heh, I am very glad you could join me, the great Gundham Tanaka.” Gundham said. It was evident that he was relieved that Kazuichi didn’t come after Sonia yet.

“You can cut that out Gundham, there is a reason why you called us here, and I know it’s not to make small talk.” Hajime exclaimed. “Who did this to you?”

“Yes! Please tell us.” Sonia said, with great anticipation.

“You are correct. I did not summon you here on a petty matter. It is a matter of great importance.” he exclaimed. He was still plagued with weakness and could not get up.

“What I am about to tell is terrible but vital information. I need to show you the extent of the madness of he who makes machines. He cannot be allowed to succeed in his devilish plot.” Gundham said.

When Gundham told Hajime and Sonia about his encounter with Kazuichi, and how he was almost fatally wounded by a new device that he made, the story shocked them both, because they long believed that Kazuichi was no longer capable of an act of violence like that.

Turns out they were wrong. They were all wrong.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best word to describe this chapter is insanity.  
> Things get insane.  
> Soda is very troubled.  
> Next chapter will be much lighter so stay tuned.

Hajime looked to the floor, for he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Hey Sonia.” Hajime said, looking at her.

“Gundham’s right. You're in grave danger.”

“Indeed.” Gundham replied. 

“If Kazuichi is going to come after you, you need to run. I think I know who Gundham is talking about. The people who you need to go to for help. Because I don’t know where Kazuichi is right now, so I can't call the authorities. I can take you to Peko and Fuyuhiko’s place, they will help you until we can contact the Future Foundation about this. From my time working with them, they have a law enforcement agency, so they might send a couple people over.” Hajime said.

“So I have to go over there, then right?” Sonia said. “It’s really cute that those two are dating now, they always seemed so close.”

“Uh huh.” Hajime said.

“This will be a perilous quest, but it must be undertaken, for the sake of the people I care about most.” Gundham said.

“Don’t worry man, Sonia will be fine, Kazuichi won’t get her, but I wonder what made him do something like this? He seemed fine on the island!” Hajime exclaimed.

Suddenly Mikan walked into the room again.

“I-im sorry, but he is scheduled for another round of surgeries. I’m g-going to have to ask you all to leave.” Mikan said. 

The doctor and more nurses soon entered the room.

“Okay then.” Hajime said.

“Bye Gundham!, Bye Mikan! Good luck!” Sonia said as she waved.

Both of them left the room and the hospital.

Hajime thought it wasn’t safe for her to drive alone, so he decided to give Sonia a ride in his car.

But this would prove to be an unfortunate mistake.

Unbeknown to them, Kazuichi had been following Sonia and saw her car. When he found that she wasn’t in the car, he got inside and drove it on a search to find her.

Sonia had left her keys in the car.

As Hajime and Sonia drove, Sonia started to become afraid. 

“Do you know where we are going? If Kazuichi actually did this to Gundham, what could he do to me?” Sonia exclaimed.

“That’s why I'm getting you there. I know the address of the Kuzuryu clan, when we get there you can use their phone to call the Future Foundation.” Hajime said.

“Why can’t you call them now?” Sonia exclaimed.

“I wish I could, but my phone’s dead. Guess I should have charged it last night. Pretty convenient huh?” Hajime said.

“Going to their house from here to the hospital, will take another hour.” Hajime exclaimed. So, you should sit back and relax.” Hajime said.

Those words were hollow. Hajime knew Sonia couldn't relax at this time, at least not until they made it to the Kuzuryu clan house.

Kazuichi was driving Sonia’s car looking for her when feelings of doubt bubbled up in his mind.

“Is this really what I want to do, is this the person I really want to be?” He thought.

“Dammit! my friends will hate me forever! What's wrong with me? Why am I doing this?”

“As if they don’t already.”

“Maybe I can try getting a job again.”

“Like that’ll ever happen.”

“I can try making new friends, meeting new girls, trying to actually live for once! How about it?”

“As if they would ever want you.”

“Miss Sonia shouldn't be this important.”

“But what am I without her?”

“Maybe I can apologize to Gundham?”

“Gundham’s dead, fucking moron.”

“Even if he were alive, there is no way he would ever forgive you.”

“Miss Sonia doesn’t want me, especially not after this, and this is really my idea of getting her to love me, right?”

“What a pathetic jackass I am.”

"What do you have, Kazuichi Soda?"

“Miss Sonia is all I have.”

"Lies. I don't have her and I never will."

"So, I have nothing."

"Nothing good."

“Can’t I gain something good for once in my life?”

“Is this the kind of person I want to be, a selfish monster that kills? I don’t want to kill anymore.”

“I’m fucking tired of killing.”

“But I have to, right? I have no choice, or Miss Sonia will keep being denied from me.”

“I have come too far to stop now.”

“Is this my idea of love?”

“Whatever the fuck this is?”

“Do I think this is good at all?”

“I can justify it.”

“Answer the question! Do I or do I not think what I am doing is good?.”

“I can’t expect to give an answer like that.”

“Who are you, Kazuichi Soda?”

“What kind of a person are you really, Kazuichi Soda?”

“I am a good person.”

“I am a good person.”

“I am a good person.”

“I am a good person.”

“I am a good person.”

“I am a good person.”

“I am a good person.”

"I am a good person."

“I am not a good person.”

“I am not a good person.”

“I am a bad person.”

“I am a horrible person.”

“I am an evil person.”

“I am the most evil person.”

“I am the most evil and pathetic person.”

“I am the most evil and pathetic person, I have ruined the lives of so many, and I will ruin the lives of many more. I am cloying to Miss Sonia and a pest to everyone else. With this plan, I will evolve past being a pest, I will evolve into a horrible mosquito, who poisons everything I touch, people will try to keep me from her, all kinds of people, friends, enemies, people I don’t even know, but I will crush them just to get to her. With this plan, I have sealed my own fate. There is no way that I will ever stop being alone.”

“Isn’t that right, Kazuichi Soda?”

His own subconscious was laughing at him, telling him he was less than, he could hear his former classmates laughing at him, telling he was less than. They kept laughing and laughing and laughing and talking down to him until Kazuichi had enough.

“SHUT UP!!!” 

“SHUT UP!!!!!”

“SHUT UP!!!!!!!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!” 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Kazuichi was screaming, at the top of his lungs.

He was yelling at nothing.

The ugly thoughts reached a boiling point as Kazuichi gripped forcefully on the steering wheel, tears streaming down his face. 

Miss Sonia was all he had left after all.

“Maybe if I get Miss Sonia, everything will be okay.” Kazuichi said to himself.

“I have to do it. It’s the only way I will ever be okay.” he continued.

Kazuichi then continued to drive to look for Sonia so he could get her.

As Kazuichi drove, he saw a car in the distance.

Kazuichi decided he wanted to get a closer look.

What he saw in the car was Hajime and Sonia!

Kazuichi decided that now was his chance, he drove the car recklessly so he would be able to come close to the car he was focusing on.

Meanwhile Hajime was driving and Sonia was sitting in the passenger seat.

Suddenly, a fast-moving object approached them. 

“Whoa!” Hajime exclaimed.

Kazuichi proceeded to crash Sonia’s car into the side of Hajime’s car.

The force of the impact was enough to make Hajime lose control of his car and travel off the road. He crashed into a wall and his car was wrecked. He tried to start the car again but it wouldn’t work. His car was leaking gas, as the front and right side of his car were smashed in the collision.

The impact also made Kazuichi lose control of the car he was driving and he crashed into a streetlight. The front of this car was wrecked by the collision.

Hajime and Sonia managed to survive the crash and get out of the car with minimal injuries.

The car’s airbags did a good job.

Kazuichi got out of the wrecked car.

Outside of their wrecked car, Hajime looked at Sonia with a serious expression.

At this point Sonia was very scared. She thought this was going to be a straightforward trip to the Kuzuryu clan house.

“What is it?” Sonia exclaimed.

They saw Kazuichi walking towards them with a weapon.

“What do we do Hajime? Kazuichi is coming!” Sonia told him.

Hajime cleared his throat to speak.

“Sonia. You listen to me, you listen to me carefully, then after I tell you what you need to know you better run. You better keep running until you see a tall house with a curved roof. You will see a pond to the left of the house. You're going to see it, trust me, I’ve been there. There is a flag to the right of the house with a black dragon on it. There will be a path leading to the door. It might be locked, if it is, you keep knocking until someone answers. That house I just told you about is the Kuzuryu clan house, where Peko and Fuyuhiko live. They can help you. You can’t afford to stay with me for a second longer. Go now. Don’t look back.” Hajime said sternly.

“But what about-” Sonia replied.

“GO NOW!!” Hajime bellowed.

Sonia took off running.

Hajime and Kazuichi found each other.

“Why, Kazuichi?” Hajime said.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I need to feel okay Hajime. Don’t you understand?” Kazuichi replied.

“I don’t want to do this Hajime.” Kazuichi continued.

“Then don’t.” 

“Give me Miss Sonia and this will all be over.” Kazuichi said.

“You know I can’t do that.” Hajime said.

“Hajime! This can all end if you give her to me!” Kazuichi replied, raising his voice.

“I can’t do that. You don’t need her. Can’t you see what your sick obsession has done to you? The things it made you do? Just walk away from this Kazuichi, please, we can work this out. I can help you. It doesn't have to be like this.” Hajime exclaimed.

As much as Hajime tried to talk Kazuichi out of it, he had made up his mind.

“Yes, it does have to be like this Hajime. I’m sorry.” Kazuichi said.

He readied the nail gun he had to fire at Hajime.

Hajime knew this was the weapon he used in his attempted murder of Gundham. If Hajime didn’t act fast, he would become Kazuichi's next victim.

Before Kazuichi could fire any nails out of the gun, Hajime did a quick motion towards Kazuichi and tackled him to the ground, causing him to drop his weapon. The maneuver caused the weapon to fly out of Kazuichi’s hands and out of his reach.

Hajime pinned Kazuichi to the ground.

“Stop this! Stop this now!” Hajime exclaimed.

“I can’t stop Hajime! I can’t stop! I need to do this!” Kazuichi replied, struggling under Hajime’s grip.

“Yes you can! You don’t need this! You don’t need her! This isn’t who you are, Kazuichi, please, just listen to me!” Hajime told him.

As the two men struggled on the ground, Sonia was running for dear life, hoping to find a house that was tall, with a curved roof, with a pond on the left of the house, and a flag with a black dragon on the right. She kept running, not knowing for how long her endurance would last.

She only hoped she could get there before she was too tired to run, knowing Kazuichi would find her if she stopped.


	5. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something a little different this chapter.  
> Hopefully it was a good idea to do.

Sonia continued to run, looking for that house.

Hajime and Kazuichi were still struggling on the ground before Kazuichi gathered enough strength to break free of Hajime’s grip.

The two men got up to face each other.

“Why Hajime? Why can’t you let me get what I rightfully deserve?” Kazuichi cried. “Why can’t I get anything I want?”

“You're sick, Kazuichi. You are sick and you need help. Whether you like it or not I will help you. I won’t give you what you want.” Hajime replied. “I know this is what you want, but this isn’t what you need. End this madness now. Let me help you!” 

“I can’t accept your help!” Kazuichi said before running in the direction Sonia was running.

Good thing he forgot his gun.

Hajime tried to run after him, but he lost track of where he went. Hajime spent a while trying to find Kazuichi, but he had long since gone.

At this point Hajime gave up trying to chase after him.

“Dammit, Kazuichi! Why can’t you see this isn’t right? Sonia won’t be safe if he gets to her.” Hajime lamented.

“I guess it’s in their hands now. I hope they can stop Kazuichi from doing whatever crazy stunt he is going to do.” Hajime mused. “I need to find a way to contact them, they need to be ready for this.”

Hajime turned back to look for his phone in the car wreck. If he was lucky, it would not have been destroyed and he would be able to contact his friends.

Meanwhile, at the Kuzuryu Clan house….

“Did you not want to go out tonight?” Peko asked Fuyuhiko.

“Nah, fuck that.” Fuyuhiko replied. “I’d rather stay in with you than go to some overpriced teppanyaki place with some crotchety old fucks.” 

“Besides, there isn’t really anything important to talk about anyway. I thought maybe it would be fine to attend that meeting with the other yakuza bosses, but things just aren’t what they used to be. It’s whatever now.” Fuyuhiko continued.

“They won’t be very happy about that.” Peko replied. “You're going to have to think of a good excuse as to why you won’t attend.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure I will think of something. I used to do all that official yakuza crap when my dad and all them were around, so what’s the problem with me missing one meeting?” Fuyuhiko told her.

“I suppose you are right.” Peko told him.

“Great!” Fuyuhiko said.

They decided to go over to the room with a TV.

Fuyuhiko grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

“You want to watch a movie?” he asked her.

“Sure, what do you want?” she asked him.

“You pick.” he replied.

“I think that I would like to watch one of those secret agent movies, from America, you know, those ones.” Peko said.

“Yea, I know what you talking about, the people over there eat that shit up.” Fuyuhiko told her. “To be honest, I never took you for a fan of spy thrillers.”

“I guess the main character, you know the one that appears in all those movies, reminds me of you, I mean a taller, less handsome version of you.” 

“Wait, you really think I’m that cool?” Fuyuhiko said, in a flustered tone.

“No.” Peko replied. “I think you're cooler.” A smile crept upon her face.

“Thank you.” Fuyuhiko said. 

Despite knowing her his whole life, he still reacted awkwardly when she praised him like that.

“You know.” Fuyuhiko suddenly said. “Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?”

“Yes you have.” Peko replied. “Almost every day.” 

“Well I just wanted to say I think you're the most beautiful woman I ever met. I don’t think there is any girl quite as amazing as you.” Fuyuhiko told her, in the smoothest way possible for him.

“Fuyuhiko, stop it!” she said, with an uncharacteristically large grin spreading across her face. “You don’t have to flatter me like that all the time.” 

“Oh come on, you know I wouldn’t say shit like that if it wasn’t true.” Fuyuhiko said.

“But it’s supposed to be my job to praise you, right, master?” Peko said, in a lighthearted way.

“What the hell Peko, you know I hate it when you do that shit.” Fuyuhiko told her.

“Fuyuhiko, relax, I was only teasing.” Peko told him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Fuyuhiko said, even though he probably understood that it was a joke.

“It’s okay.” Peko replied.

“I'm going to go get some snacks in the fridge, then we can watch the movie.” Fuyuhiko says.

“Okay.” Peko replies.

Fuyuhiko and Peko were watching the movie.

The secret agent and the villain were on the top of a ten story building. He was ready to confront the villain.

“Stop right there! I won't let you get away with your plan to kill millions!” The secret agent said.

“You're too late! My plan to attack the world with nerve gas is underway and even you can’t stop me now! This gas will surely make me rich! I have boxes full of my new gas formula all around the world! Soon people will desperately search for a way to stop it, and only I will manufacture the only gas masks that can stop the gas from killing them! I will be the richest man in the world! I will feed off their fear!” The villain remarked.

“And what about the girl?” The secret agent asked.

“She’s mine you hear me!?! ALL MINE!!!” the villain yelled. He had a woman with a blindfold over her eyes and a gag on her mouth. She was tied to one of the boxes filled with the gas, so as soon as he pushed the button on the remote control he would unleash the powerful nerve gas from within the boxes.

“Since I can’t have her! Nobody can! How dare she deny my love!” the villain said. “She will be the first to experience my experimental new gas, that causes an agonizing, slow death!”

“With just the push of a button, the world will know despair! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” the villain laughed evilly.

“Been there, done that.” Fuyuhiko said. “This dude is so fucking lame.”

“You wouldn’t know love if it hit you in the face! You fool!” The secret agent remarked.

“It doesn’t matter what you think! Prepare to die!” The villain said. He got out his gun and shot the secret agent.

However, the secret agent took off his wide brimmed hat and placed it in front of him to stop the bullet. He placed the hat on the ground after the bullet was stopped.

“I’m afraid you're going to be the one who is preparing to die.” The secret agent remarked.

Then, the secret agent’s watch was revealed to also be a gun, and in one shot he destroyed the villain’s remote control which controlled the nerve gas.

“Your gas is useless now, because it can’t be activated without that remote, the remote I just destroyed!” The secret agent declared triumphantly.

“No! impossible! How can you foil my plan with a goddamn watch!?!” the villain raged.

The villain walked away from the secret agent towards the edge of the roof. The secret agent walked closer and closer to the villain until he could no longer move anywhere without falling off. 

The villain screamed and tried to attack the secret agent in a fury.

But the secret agent dodged the attack and pushed the villain off the roof and caused him to fall to his death.

“Goodnight, bastard.” The secret agent remarked.

Then the secret agent untied the woman and removed the gag and blindfold from her.

“Thank you!” The woman said. “You saved my life! I am so grateful!”

“Your welcome.” The secret agent said. “All in a day’s work.”

And that was the end of the movie.

“And that jackass couldn’t take a hint! He was really going to gas the whole world because some girl didn’t like him. The hell’s wrong with that guy?” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“I thought he was in it for more money.” Peko replied. “He did say he wanted to be the richest man in the world. But I think you're also right, he did court her very aggressively and showed off how much money he had and how rich and powerful he was throughout the movie. It didn’t work and he got mad. So, it wasn't just one reason.”

“Yeah well, I’m glad we don’t have to deal with something like that, There’s no way I’d put up with that kind of bullshit.” Fuyuhiko said.

“You know though, you picked a good movie, Peko. It had a lot of good action scenes.” Fuyuhiko continued.

“Thank you.” Peko said.

“You know, it’s getting late, why don’t we just pack it in and get some rest, I can do the chores in the morning. Ok? You know, you always do them and I want to help you out as much as I can before we start work tomorrow.” Fuyuhiko said to her.

“Ok, Fuyuhiko,” Peko said. 

But when they were about to go to bed. The phone rang.

“I’m gonna get it. It’s probably one of the bosses, calling to yell at me for not attending their dumb meeting. You don’t have to stay down here if you don’t want to Peko.” Fuyuhiko said.

Peko went upstairs to the bedroom.

“What the fuck do you want? Isn’t this a little late? Call back tomorrow if you wanna bug me.” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“I’m afraid not Fuyuhiko. This is urgent.”

Fuyuhiko recognized the voice on the other side of the line. It was Hajime.

“Wait? Hajime? What do you mean urgent? What the fuck is going on here?” Fuyuhiko said.

“I’m lucky that i was able to contact you. My phone wasn’t damaged in the car accident so, I guess that’s good.” Hajime exclaimed.

“What car accident? What the fuck are you talking about? You're not making any goddamn sense Hajime!” Fuyuhiko repiled.

“It’s about Kazuichi and Sonia. Kazuichi caused the car accident which stranded me here. I was supposed to take Sonia over her to your house, but she is running all alone looking for you guys. I gave a description about what your place looks like and I don’t know if she still remembers it. Kazuichi attacked Gundham some time ago and he is stalking Sonia right now, and I think he is following her to your place. Sonia will show up at any time now if she knows where she is going, and I’m sure Kazuichi isn’t too far behind, so I think you guys have to be ready for him to show up.” Hajime exclaimed.

“Wait a second, Kazuichi did all this, he is doing all that? Holy shit.” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“So how the hell can I stop him?” Fuyuhiko continued.

“You need to reason with him. I don’t believe that Kazuichi is an evil person, he just isn’t in his right mind. He’s sick. You might do a better job at it that I did or maybe not. Just know, you can’t let Kazuichi take Sonia.” Hajime said.

“But how am I supposed to reason with him? How am I supposed to know that he hasn’t taken her already? What should I do Hajime?” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“I’m sorry Fuyuhiko, my phone doesn’t have much battery life left. You can figure it out, I’m sure you're gonna do great, Thank you! Bye!” Hajime said.

Hajime hung up.

Fuyuhiko did not know how to respond to this revelation.

“Oh hell no.” Fuyuhiko said.

He couldn’t believe that this was happening.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on the door. 

Fuyuhiko went to answer it. He unlocked and opened the door.

Sonia was there. Absolutely terrified.

“Sonia! What the fuck happened to you?” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“Kazuichi!” Sonia exclaimed.

“Kazuichi is hunting me! He’s crazy! I kept running and running the whole day to come here! Hajime said you and Peko could help me!” Sonia continued.

“Yeah, we can help you.” Fuyuhiko said. “Come inside.”

Sonia went into the Kuzuryu clan house. Fuyuhiko closed and locked the door.

“Hajime told me you were coming.” Fuyuhiko said. “I guess the job to confront him is on me now.”

“So is there anything you can do to help me?” Sonia asked.

“Well.” Fuyuhiko replied. “Let’s just say I’m gonna make sure he regrets ever coming here.”

“Count on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the Peko/Fuyuhiko moment. If your into that.


	6. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> Welcome back to some more.  
> I was supposed to update this every month but I didn't on January.  
> Sorry.  
> So, I will have two chapters for this month.

Kazuichi was running in the direction Sonia was going in the hope of finding her.

Meanwhile, Sonia was telling Fuyuhiko what had already happened.

“So let me get this straight, Kazuichi is stalking you because he is obsessed with you, he tried to kill Gundham and then Gundham told you to come here for me to help you. That right?” Fuyuhiko said.

“Yes, he thinks that you can stop Kazuichi.” Sonia replied.

“Well, shit. I don’t know when he is going to arrive here or what he is going to do but I bet it's nothing good.” Fuyuhiko said.

Suddenly, Peko went downstairs and saw both of them.

“Fuyuhiko?”

“Why is Sonia here?” Peko asked.

“It’s a long story.” Fuyuhiko replied. “What are you doing down here anyway? I thought you were going to go to sleep.”

“I wanted to fetch a glass of water first.” Peko said.

She then turned and walked towards the kitchen to get some water.

“Okay, you think I have to contact the Future Foundation about this? I think if Kazuichi is going nuts like this, some of those important people up there need to know about it. Even if I have all my guys up here, I don’t know what Kazuichi’s next move will be.” Fuyuhiko said.

“I would like to leave them out of this. I don’t want to attract too much attention to myself. There might be untold consequences of that action.” Sonia said.

“Fine.” Fuyuhiko replied.

“For your own safety, I suggest laying low here until he gives up, whenever that may be, so, that means you can live with us, just for the time being. That bastard probably doesn’t know where you are right now, so that gives us an advantage. I might plan something to deal with him later.” Fuyuhiko told her.

“Thanks so much!” Sonia exclaimed, beaming brightly. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“Nah, you don’t have to do anything. I’m not doing this for myself. That’s what friends are for, right?” Fuyuhiko replied.

Sonia nodded in agreement.

Kazuichi was running everywhere looking for Sonia. Eventually he got tired.

“Where is she?” he said.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

He decided to give up for now and head home. But not without a plan.

He decided he was going to make something else to help him.

He started to walk back in the direction of his house.

“I’m sorry everyone.” Kazuichi muttered under his breath. “But this has been my dream for so many years, ever since I laid my eyes on her. I will get her, no matter what the cost, no matter what it takes to get it. I wish there was another way. I don’t want to hurt my friends, but if they continue to stand in my way, so be it. I want someone to love me. I want to be loved. I want to love.”

“I know she doesn’t love me now. But she will, she will learn to love me.”

Meanwhile, Hajime managed to run to a nearby gas station to get his phone charged and call a cab to drive him home. He hoped that everything was going to be fine and nothing bad would happen anymore.

Hajime knew it was nothing more than wishful thinking, but he couldn’t help but cling to the hope that nothing too terrible would happen anymore.

When Kazuichi got home, he got his toolbox and some scrap metal out and started tinkering. Before going home, he had picked up the nail gun that he had dropped during his fight with Hajime, and decided he wanted to use it as part of his next creation. He smiled, believing that this time, he would get what he wanted.

Back in the Kuzuryu clan house the next morning, Fuyuhiko, Peko and Sonia were sitting in the living room.

“Peko wants you to tell her everything, Sonia. She requested the three of us meet here and discuss why you are here.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Yes, I heard from Fuyuhiko that Kazuichi was after you, but I don’t know why. I would not be surprised since he had always been very interested in you, but to know he had become a threat to your safety is concerning.” Peko said.

Sonia then told Peko what had happened before, like when Gundham was attacked and when she had to flee when Hajime and Kazuichi were fighting. She also told her about other times in the past when Kazuichi would follow her home and hid so she would not notice him, but she still did. She would pretend that she didn’t see him so he wouldn’t do anything.

“I see. This is very serious.” Peko exclaimed.

“So yeah, I said this before, but you shouldn’t come home right now. I think here is the safest place to be at the moment. What do you think, Peko?”

“Yes, I believe that would be the best course of action to take.” Peko replied.

“So, were all in agreement then, right? Great. I better get someone to clean out one of the bedrooms so you can sleep there.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Thank you.” Sonia said.

After that, the three went their separate ways inside the house.

A few hours later, Fuyuhiko was reading a book. 

Suddenly the phone rang.

Fuyuhiko put down the book and picked up the phone.

“I assume you got the money now right? Isn’t that why you're calling me?” Fuyuhiko said.

The voice on the other end then sent Fuyuhiko into a rage.

“More time? MORE TIME!?! How much fucking time have I given you? I have given you 21 months worth of time and you still haven’t paid a single yen! For 21 months!” Fuyuhiko exploded.

The man on the other end pleaded with Fuyuhiko that he needed to understand why he couldn’t pay him.

“I have been funding your goddamn company out of my own pocket for 21 months you bastard, so you better pay up! I have had enough of your fucking excuses! My girlfriend had to stay up all night one night doing YOUR FUCKING JOB! Doesn’t that mean anything to you? Huh? You think you can get away with pushing your work on to other people, Huh? You better learn to run to your own fucking company, or find someone else who can, because unless you pay me everything you owe me, I’m not putting anymore money into a shithole business like yours, with an incompetent owner and a pathetic general manager that can’t do anything right! You better pay me the goddamn money or else!” Fuyuhiko said, full of rage.

The man was scared now. He begged Fuyuhiko that he would give him the money and the business would be better run, if he failed to run the business properly he would find someone else that could do it better than him.

“Tell you what, you better have my money by the end of the year, with interest, or there will be consequences. If you don’t pay me back, you better watch your back. I’m not playing fucking games here!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

And with that Fuyuhiko hung up.

Peko heard Fuyuhiko screaming on the phone, so she went to the room he was in out of curiosity.

“Was that the owner of that business you invested money in?” Peko asked.

“Yea, that slimeball still wasn’t able to pay back all that money I loaned him.” Fuyuhiko replied.

“That’s unfortunate.” Peko replied.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“I don’t really know.” Peko replied.

So, the two of them went out of the room, looking for something to do.

Meanwhile, Kazuichi kept working on this new project. He was confident that this would allow him to get what he wanted.

Kazuichi stopped looking for Sonia, for the time being, instead opting to work on this project. It was projected to take a long time to build. So, he put all his time and effort into it. 

Nobody heard from Kazuichi in more than a month. Fuyuhiko and Peko were certain after that much time had passed that Kazuichi had given up completely and he would stop bothering Sonia. They were even planning to help Sonia move back into her own house, but she still did not want to leave the Kuzuryu clan house because she told them she still didn’t feel safe.

Sure, Kazuichi was gone for a while.

But that didn’t mean he would be gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Something big is going to happen next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
